The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a system and method for operating a power plant.
A gas turbine system, e.g., in a power plant, generally combusts one or more fuels to drive a turbine. The mechanical power may be used to drive an electrical generator or various other loads. Unfortunately, the gas turbine system may occasionally shut down and/or startup for maintenance, repair, or other reasons. During startup and/or shut down, certain resources, such as high-pressure fuels, may be unavailable for use by the gas turbine system. For example, the gas turbine system may use a liquid fuel during startup due to various constraints, and use a syngas fuel only after startup during a steady state mode of the gas turbine system.